


We Found You

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Michael and Lucifer have finally found Gabriel.





	We Found You

They've finally found him. Really, it shouldn't be any surprise. He knew he couldn't hide from them forever. This isn't how he expected things to go. He expected yelling, maybe be even a bit of fighting and then being drug back to Heaven, possibly kicking and screaming. 

This, though, is something entirely different. He's spread between the two of them on a huge bed (silk sheets of course), facing Lucifer, one leg hooked around his brother's thigh. Michael is behind him, working him open with his fingers. 

He moans as Lucifer's fingers joining Michael's in stretching him out. He rocks his hips downwards, eager, desperate for more. Lucifer laughs, voice rough as he grinds their erections together teasingly. "You like this, Gabriel? You like being our little whore?"

Michael bites the skin where his shoulder meets his neck at the same time their fingers drag over his sweet spot and he's arching, pleading, needing more. He whimpers when their fingers disappear and they both laugh, but then Michael is pushing into him and he throws his head back onto Michael's shoulder and pants heavily.

Michael stills, giving him time to get used to him, but then Lucifer is pushing right alongside Michael and oh, fuck, that's so good. He feels so full, so tight and so ready to fucking burst it's not even funny. He doesn't think he's gonna last long like this, both of his brothers inside of him. 

They find a steady rhythm, both of them thrusting in tandem. He pants, squirms and swears, which only makes Michael and Lucifer laugh breathlessly at him. Then they're both hitting his sweet spot together and he's coming hard, fast, and hot. The thought that he's coming without anyone touching his dick crosses his mind and then is quickly forgotten as his orgasm sets off the other two. 

He whimpers as they slowly pull out of him, one at a time. He rests his forehead against Lucifer's collarbone and tries to catch his breath. One of them must have waved their hand or something because they're all clean now and so is the sheets. 

Lucifer pulls up the blanket and they all snuggle more tightly against each other. Sure, they don't need the sleep, but it is nice, especially after that. 

Maybe his brothers finding him wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
